1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a timepiece including a mechanism that detects positions of the hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, timepieces correct the position of the hands thereof such as a radio-controlled timepiece that counts the time based on a standard time calibration radio wave or a GPS radio wave, and a perpetual calendar timepiece. According to a known technique, a timepiece such as that above has a detection gear rotating at an equal speed as that of a gear supporting the hand, disposed in a wheel train that transmits the driving force of a motor to the gear supporting the hand, a detection hole disposed in a gear constituting the wheel train and another detection hole disposed in the detection gear are adapted to overlap each other every time the hand rotates by one rotation, and the position of the hand is detected by a light receiving element receiving light emitted by a light emitting element and passing through the overlapping detection holes.
For example, according to a known technique, the winding direction of a driving coil of a stepping motor, the orientation of the magnetic pole of the rotor, the positional relation among reference position detection gears are set in advance when a timepiece is assembled, a detection signal of a photo-detection sensor is synchronized with a timing of inputting a pulse into either a winding starting terminal or a winding ending terminal of the driving coil, and the detection signal is obtained once per two steps (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3872688).